Roknim Mog Revolution
"Rise, rise the quench for freedom will be a struggle. But we'll gain our freedom!" As the Idiots war rages between the Celestial's and the Entente a unexpected fire was beginning to spark up within Thadrkaos space. Slavery is the Backbone of Thadrakos society, as the noble and wealthy elites of Thadrakos society lived extravagant lives; painting, relaxing, and bathing themselves in their own endless supplies of wealth, That all came from the slaves. The lower casts of Thadrakos society viewed as lower life forms opposite of peerless ideals. Anyone who wasn't part of the wealthy elite or a Caretaker slave was subjected to a meaningless life performing menial labor pumping out the next generation of slaves and then die with no opportunity to better themselves or rise up in the society they served. After nearly a century of slavery in the colonies the slaves of Roknim Mog, a modest slave world home to 20 billion Thadrakos located in the core of Thadrakos space would break the chains of oppression and set themselves free. A revolution is born In April, the ordinary and uneventful month turned bloody as several slave demonstrations were met with the usual crackdown by the Familial forces, but what seemed to be the usual harmless slave demonstrations, over the course of the month turned into a violent revolution; this sudden uprising was not out of the blue though, if the authorities had ever paid close attention to the slaves they oversaw then they would soon seen the roots of revolution. A minor house of tributary nobles, who had grown dissatisfied with their position, manipulated their slaves into forming an underground movement; the minor family provided gold and weapons and helped the ringleaders spread the message across the city, then across the continent. The Thadrakos household really had no intent of starting a revolution, rather they hoped to create a movement that they would then reveal and eradicate (taking the glory and thanks of the higher ups for their diligence) but the movement quickly spiralled beyond control. The slave union now had its presence across the planet. Before the mistake could be remedied, the slaves orchestrated riots across the world; the authorities had become particularly lax by now, usually leaving rioters to their own devices at this point. As the riots broke down the gates to noble houses though the severity became clear but by this point the battle was lost, the nobles fortified themselves inside their homes believing the military would soon sweep the rebels away, the army never came; though many thousands died assaulting the estates of the elite many more would die from starvation and disease as the state broke down. The Roknim Mog Revolution ended within a week, the state replaced by Thadrakos rebels who named themselves the Thadrakos Star Union; these new leaders were mixed in suitability, most incompetent at running the state. The former leaders of the planet now hanging from nooses or impaled on stakes, were not around to give advice. It was though that this would be a short lived revolution but the passion of the rebels still burnt brightly, they would exploit the lax security and spread themselves to Suthar-Rakos and the The Suthar-Rakos Uprising would soon follow. Category:Historical Events